


ART - When Life Gives You Lemons by starbunny

by jazzy2may



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: ART for starbunny's fic  "When Life Gives You Lemons"loved this story so much it was just so darned cute! I had to make some art. a gift of appreciation. thank you starbunny  for such a cute fic.





	ART - When Life Gives You Lemons by starbunny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Life Gives You Lemons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616951) by [starbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny/pseuds/starbunny). 



Adorable AU featuring: Tiny Steve! No Serum Steve, Modern Steve/ Winter Soldier Bucky Bucky

the Raccoon is my own drawing. Yay me! ;D

 

I wanted to do a cute art to go with the theme of the story. 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my art and some notes can be found in a couple of locations:
> 
> Location 1: LiveJournal  
> https://jazzy2may.livejournal.com/57573.html
> 
> Location 2: Deviant Art  
> https://www.deviantart.com/jazzy2may


End file.
